workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (AKPKMN)
Earth (Home Universe) *Too lazy to summarize this: Crappy life, but had lots of sex and learned a lot. Wait... Does that count? **Harry died at age 220 with all of humanity. **Degrees in: Engineering, Genetics, Physics, Mathematics, Electronics, Medicine, and several others. Pokemon Universe/World *Harry Potter was reborn as Ashton 'Ash' Ketchum, the son of Silver and Delia Ketchum. Ash grew up proving himself very intelligent and committed himself to being the best Trainer he could be. **As soon as he could walk he began learning Aura and Psychic abilities from shades summoned with the Resurrection Stone. **Ash offered to lead trainers to areas with certain Pokemon in exchange for money and Poke Balls, which was very profitable and got him three Poke Balls and 400 Poke dollars. Ash tried catching a Magikarp that was level 15 and knew Tackle, and succeeded with it also being shiny/golden. Ash had to train to improve its speed and battle weaker Horsea, Poliwag, and Staryu. Magikarp evolved into a Gyarados and Ash finally completed his essential education. **Ash began learning and studying under Professor Samuel Oak. Ash contributed greatly to the Sinnoh Pokedex and helped with the Unova and Kalos Pokedex. ***Ash caught a Staryu, Seadra, Shellder, and Slowpoke. *When he was ten, he had some of the highest exam scores in history and could have already went to college. *Ash was made a Research Assistant and can carry more Pokemon; 12, have far less restrictions, are deemed knowledgeable enough to assist in police matters, and can even recommend that Trainers have their license revoked. Journey Begins and Indigo League **Pallet Town trainers warned of increased Fearow and Spearow activity. *Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, and two others began their journeys, with Ash getting a Pikachu due to him oversleeping. Ash first traveled to the forests near Pallet Town to catch a Pidgey and caught a Level-9 with his Pikachu in their first battle together. Ash was attacked by a Spearow and his Gyarados defeated it and Ash caught it. Ash arrived at the nearby lake and sent Gyarados to lure them in, but Gyarados defeated them. Ash caught two Gyarados by letting his own go hunting. **Caught a level 15 Spearow, Pidgey, level 45 Fearow, several decent Spearow, level 30 Gyarados and a level 42 Gyarados. *Ash went to Viridian City to heal his Pokemon and put an offer on the International Trade network to trade off the captured Pokemon and then went into Viridian Forest in search of Pokemon. Ash battled other trainers 1 on 1; leveling up his Pokemon to level 10 and catching a Caterpie. *Ash began training his team up to level sixteen, and traded his LVL 30 Gyarados for a Dratini, and his others for a Gengar, Magby, Onix, Elekid, and Alakazam. Ash traded for a Charmander, a Bulbasaur, and a Squirtle; finally getting all three Kanto starters. **Ash caught a Weedle, Kakuna, Beedrill, Hoothoot, Noctowl, Bellsprout, and two Oddish, but released the Weedle, Kakuna, Hoothoot, and Noctowl. **After defeating all the trainers in Viridian Forest Ash took his Pokemon to the Pokemon Center. Pewter City Gym Challenge *Ash easily defeated Brock's Onix and Geodude, partly due to Brock's inexperience. Ash was the first from Pallet Town to defeat Brock. **Ash caught Zubat, Paras, Clefairy, Sandshrew, Sandslash, Geodude (10), Rattata, Raticate, Ekans, Mankey, and Arbok. **Ash released the Zubat, Paras, Clefairy, Sandshrew, Sandslash, Rattata, Raticate, Ekans, Mankey, and the Arbok. *Kanto Route 4: Ash caught a Poliwag, Goldeen, Psyduck, Krabby, Seaking, and then released every one of them. Cerulean City Gym Challenge *Ash easily defeated the Cerulean Sisters. **Pokemon should be no higher than level 32; the ones that required training. *Ash defeated A.J; giving A.J 98 wins and 1 loss. Ash began emulating A.J's physical strengthening methods to better his Pokemon. Ash continued training his Pokemon hard and caught a Growlithe and Vulpix to keep and an Abra and Snubbull to release on Kanto Route 5. **Won 50k off rich kids at Pokemon Tech. *Ash encountered an abandoned Charmander and saved it, rushing it to the Pokemon Center and Nurse Joy. Ash informed her of the situation and went to locate the trainer, but he wasn't optimistic. Ash recorded and eavesdropped upon Damian and his friends, feeling Damian's evil. Ash reported this to Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny and Professor Oak, learning that Damian wasn't a licensed trainer and that Officer Jenny was on her way. Ash was authorized to strip Damian of his Pokemon and keep, release or provide them with good homes. **Eevee was to be given to Delia as a pet. **Misty given Damian's former Dewgong, Golduck, and Tentacruel. **Venomoth given to Janine; Koga's daughter. **Leaf, also from Pallet Town, was given the Dodrio, Skarmory, Donphan, and Charmander. ***Readers learn that Leaf was his closest and true friend in the world. **Flint, the Pewter City Gym Leader, was given Sudowoodo. *Damian's Pokemon: Charmander, Venomoth, Golduck, Machamp, Rhyhorn, Magneton, Dewgong, Dodrio, Eevee F, Misdreavus, Gligar, Heracross, Piloswine?, Skarmory, Donphan, Sudowoodo, and several other unknowns to pad the Pokedex with; 60ish. Vermilion City Gym Challenge *Ash's Graveler easily defeated Surge's Raichu, Voltorb, but struggled against Electabuzz. **Ash was awarded the Thunder Badge and 3000 Pokedollars. **Pokemon should be no higher than level 35; the ones that required training. **Ash had been searching for Mega Evolution stuff. Caught four Tentacruel and over a dozen Gyarados to trade. Earned 200k PD by catching them. **St. Anne: Having learned of Team Rocket's plots, Ash infiltrated the ship and slew every member there to send a message to Giovanni. Ash took one Grunt and made him into a very disgusting human bomb. **Pokemon Land devasted and Celadon Game Corner dealt with and shut down. Ash planned to buy the wrecked real estate and use it for his plans. *Ash challenged Lance, the Johto Champion, and did great, defeating his Gyarados, Dragonite, Kingdra, and Lance ended up with two Pokemon left to Ash's zero. Ash massively strengthened his Pokemon through training and he acquired a Scyther and Rhyhorn, and trained them all. *Catch two Poliwhirl for Poliwrath and Politoed on Route 6. *Ash's Butterfree fell in love and he and a female pink Butterfree, and several others agreed to live on Ash's island. Celadon City Gym Challenge *Easily defeated Erika: Ash's Pidgeot easily defeated Tangela, but required multiple attacks to defeat her Weepinbell. Gloom required much more effort; over ten attacks and even then Pidgeot was nearly defeated. **Four badges won. **Pokemon should be no higher than level 40; the ones that required training. *Ash purchased Water and Fire Stones, more supplies, Potions, and an Xtransceiver. *Ash began training for his next two Gym Battles and caught an Articuno. **Ash began wiping out Team Rocket bases, intimidating the G-Men and IP by putting dead Team Rocket bodies in their homes showers/bath tubs. TR Academy destroyed and Ash learned of the second Mewtwo project and took some building materials. Ash learned of Project R. **New Island: Ash easily killed the security with his superior speed, teleportation, his brutal physical strikes, and aura and psychic attacks. Dr. Fuji's scientists were killed and had their knowledge ripped from their minds. Dr. Fuji was killed after being warned. Mewtwo agreed to join Ash after a short talk, and Ash claimed the Island and data for himself. Ash destroyed five more bases and returned home to introduce Mewtwo to his other Pokemon. **After a speech where Mewtwo was welcomed back Ash's other Pokemon, Politoed and Poliwrath were released onto his island upon request; both wanting to mate. *Ash acquired a Bagon, Beldum, Gible, Aron, Swablu, Ralts, Flygon, Feebas, Duskull, Snorunt, Torchic, Mudkip, Treeko, and an Absol through trade.???? Saffron City Gym Challenge *Espeon was easily defeated by Houndoom, shocking Sabrina with the brutality. Mr. Mime was easily defeated. Abra defeated Houndoom after a brief but intense fight. **Five Badges won. **Pokemon should be no higher than level 55; the ones that required training. Fuchsia City Gym Challenge *Ash's Steelix easily won him the badge. **Ash had six badges. **Pokemon should be no higher than level 55; the ones that required training. **Ash caught a Chansey in the Safari Zone. **Traveled to Evolution Mountain and acquired a lot of Evolution Stones, a little gold & silver, and a Pidgetite Mega Evolution stone. Saved a village from a Snorlax and another from two rival gyms who acted like gangs. **Went to Grampa Canyon and caught an Aerodactyl, 2 Kabutops, 2 Omastars, 2 Kabuto, and 2 Omanyte. Gained a lot of fossils, Mega Evo Stone for Aerodactyl, more gold and silver. Ash apparated to Cinnabar Island. **Gained an unhatched Togepi egg, which later hatched. **Carry limit increased to 13. Cinnabar City Gym Challenge *Ash located Blaine in his disguised form and challenged him to an official battle. Blastoise defeated Rhydon with trickery and Magmar by reading Blaine's mind and having Blastoise use Hydro Cannon. Blaine surrendered after realizing that Ash was a prodigy who could perform a team-sweep. Ash ended up training on a nearby island for actual progress. Made a lot of money and gained ? wins. **Pokemon should be no higher than level 60; the ones that required training. **Ash caught a Lapras. **Gary Oak challenged Ash next and had his team-swept aside by Pikachu. **Ash gave Gary a hint on finding Blaine and left to go challenge Giovanni. Viridian City Gym Challenge *After learning that Giovanni was tending to personal business, Ash went to pick up his Aerodactyl and to visit his mother. Ash informed Oak of Articuno and Mewtwo's moveset. *Viridian City, next day. Ash challenged Giovanni, who accepted. Giovanni sent out Golem, and Ash, his Blastoise, Blastoise quickly defeated Golem with Water Pulse. Giovanni chose his Nidoqueen as his next Pokemon, which, after a failed attempt to use Thunder, was forced the defensive and then defeated. Giovanni chose his Nidoking next, and it managed to force Blastoise on the defensive and hit it with Thunder. Nidoking was quickly & easily defeated by Ash's Blastoise, which defeated Giovanni's Dugtrio soon after with Hydro Cannon. **Ash won his eighth badge. **Pokemon should be no higher than level 65; the ones that required training. *Ash contacted his mother before leaving to train on an island, which he soon made his own. *Ash began finishing war on Team Rocket, committing mass-murder, torture, stealing the groups wealth, and catching powerful Pokemon. Captured Moltres and Zapdos, formed familiar bonds with Pikachu, Gyarados, and Charizard, and killed Lawrence the third to save the world. Ash was given a Mew for defeating Team Rocket and a Lugia arrived to assess his worth. **Ash worked to complete the Kanto Pokedex, catching a level 60 Snorlax. Acquired three Eevee's and then trained and evolved them. **Acquired machine to resurrect fossils and created preserves for them. Caught a Zapdos and Moltres. **Habitat & Breeding Center for Fossil Pokemon established. **Kanto Pokedex Complex; first in history to do so. Indigo Conference *Ash's Charizard swept Mandi's team, and sent him away in shame. Ash defeated a No-name. Pete Pebbleman had his team swept next, followed by Jeanette Fisher. Gary lost to Melissa, but Ash advanced to the Top 16. In the Top 16, Ash defeated Melissa, avenging Gary's defeat. Ash defeated Ritchie with a team sweep to secure his place in the Top 4. Defeated Assunta to reach the Top 2. **Battle for the Championship; Ash VS Bill: Bill's Espeon quickly defeated by having its Shadow Ball redirected back to it and then being hit by Gengar's Shadow Ball. Bill's Alakazam and Medicharm were both easily defeated. Bill's Gallade was easily beaten by Gengar. Bill send out his Gardevoir next, which was Mega-Evolved and when Bill felt that his victory was secure, Ash trapped his Pokemon with Mean Look and Destiny Bond. Bill's Metagross was beaten in a short-but-brutal battle, with Gengar using Explosion. ***Ash won the conference with one Pokemon fainting. Ash won 1m PD, Champion Title, and can challenge the Kanto Elite Four and Champion at any time. Training on Ketchum Island *Ash vacationed on his private island to train his intended Johto team. Ash finished acquiring his desired Johto Pokemon, and began adapting technology to the magic rich environment on his island. Robots that cleaned his home, electricity, communications, leisure items; TV's, hot tubs, a sauna, and had a great security system that he was slowly installing. *Caught some future Pokemon; Duskull, Ralts, Snorunt, Vibrava, *Orre League: Cipher purged, many Pokemon caught, and Ash began building a new League. Justy became the Ground-type Gym Leader and several others became Gym Leaders, badges were invented, and Colosseums were to serve as elite gyms, schools, and hold tournaments. **Team Snagem purged. **Legendary Pokemon banned from official competitions. **Worlds ruled by Cyrus and Lysandre erased with the Pokemon being spared. **Leaf given a Crobat and Houndoom, level 65. **Lance captured and offered a place in the Elite Four, which he accepted after an argument/debate. Ash placed eavesdropping spells on Lance's cape. Johto Journey *Ash left early, before even Gary to register for the Johto League, after registering he easily defeated the first seven Gym Leaders. Ash caught a giant Magcargo and was selling off his Evolution Stones. **Ash was still eleven. Ruins of Alph *Ash was invited by Professors Oak and Foster due to his preserves and he offered to retrive his Omastar and use it to search for other Omastar and Omanyte. After a short and unpleasant trip they arrived at a lake and Ash sent his Omastar to search the water and possible caves beneath it for Omastar and Omanyte. **Ash revealed the numbers of thought extinct Pokemon and his possession of a powerful female Aerodactyl and a Kabutops. **Ash had seven badges. **Ash was twelve years old. Blackthorn City *Ash's Lapras defeated Clair's Kingdra after a brief but intense battle. Clair's Gyarados was easily defeated, with no damage to Lapras being dealt. Dragonair used a powerful Thunder that was redirected back at it. Lapras used Perish Song used an Ice Beam against a weakened Dragonair's Ice Beam and win a beam struggle... Dragonair fainted due to Perish Song, but was near-fainting due to damage. **After contacting his Mother, Ash left to train on Mount Silver. Training on Mt. Silver and Seeking Multi-Regional Mastery *Defeated poachers on Mount Silver and trained for five months. All Johto Journey Pokemon level 100. Most Pokemon from previous journey over 150. Togepi evolved twice; into Togetic and then Togekiss with a Shiny Stone. Did a trade to get the "Baby Pokemon" and get closer to Johto Pokedex completion. **Caught an Entei near Mount Silver, Suicune at a lake near New Bark Town, and located Ho-Oh and caught it after it was dominated by Pikachu. After some persuasion from Ash's other legendaries Ho-Oh agreed to join up and be trained. Even Raikou was later persuaded and caught. **Ash restored Rayquaza, Kyogre, and Groudon fossils. **Ash found and restored fossils of Anorith and Armaldo, and Lileep and Cradily. **Ash acquired his desired Hoenn Pokemon from breeders and traders. Silver Conference *Ash arrived early to register, as did Gary. Ash dominated the Screening rounds and his Pokemon were one-hitting others. **Semi-finals: Ash's Gyarados swept Macy from Mahogany Town's team. Ash's next opponents were both easily defeated. Ash noticed Harrison from Littleroot Town's Key Stone, despite Harrison's poor attempt to conceal his secret weapon. Ash, Gary, and Harrison make it to the Top 16, with the other members of the sixteen. Gary Oak begins contemplating becoming a Professor. **Ash's Gyarados beat Gary's Nidoqueen, Magmar, Electabuzz, Alakazam, Golem, and Blastoise, but Gary had Golem use Explosion to no effect. **Ash VS Harrison: Harrison's Kecleon was easily defeated, proving no threat to Charizard. Harrison's Hypno was easily taken it with strategy and superior power. Harrison's Mega Blaziken was casually blasted back and then finished off by Aerial Ace. Harrison's Sneasel was easily defeated by Ash's Charizard and his Miltank was less than nothing against it. Decimated Harrison's Houndoom, avoiding the possible Counter move, and Harrison's Steelix was one-shot with Blast Burn. *Ash was promoted to a Professor due to being more of an expert than Professor Sycamore on Mega Evolution. *Championship Match; Ash VS Jon: Jon's Rapidash was one-hit by Blastoise' Hydro Cannon and one-hit Jon's Ampharos with a Dark Pulse. Jon's Sunflora was one-hit by Typhlosions Blast Burn and Feraligatr was one-hit by a solar Beam that plowed through Feraligatr's Ice Beam. Jon's Skarmory was hit with two Flamethrowers and a Blast Burn before being defeated, with Jon not forfeiting the battle and Skarmory desiring to win its trainer the battle. Though Jon's Rhyhorn evolved into Rhydon due to Ash's knowledge and manipulation, Ash still easily defeated Jon. **Ash was presented with his trophy for winning the Silver Conference, 1m Pokedollars, title of: Champion of the Silver Conference, and the right to challenge the Johto Elite Four and Lance at any time he desires. *Ash gave Jon Dickson a Protector to evolve Rhydon into Rhyperior and some advice. Post Johto League *Ash trained his Legendaries and newer Pokemon. *Ash left for Hoenn early with his new Pokemon. Hoenn Journey *Ash meets Professor Birch and May. May chooses Torchic as her starter. Ash battles Brendan and loans Birch Mega and Key Stones to research. *Ash caught more Pokemon and met and defeated Team Magma, draining knowledge of bases, members, goals, and resources from their minds. Ash was given permission to catch a Relicanth, but promised to return it after he caught the Regis. Ash registered for the Hoenn League. *Ash caught a Lotad, Corphish, and Surskit to train and evolve. Corphish and Surskit evolved. *Ash easily won the Balance Badge and 1k PD, and Max joined Ash and May and was given a PokeNav and both Ash and May were given badge cases. *Caught a Wingull and Pelipper on route 105 and a Silcoon, Cascoon, Taillow, Shroomish, and Slakoth in Petalburg Forest. Wingull, Pelipper, and Taillow were released back into the wild, but Silcoon, Cascoon, Shroomish, and Slakoth were all evolved with the former three agreeing to be released back into the wild. **Ash defeated the poacher Rico and took his Tyranitar and Fearow. *Ash VS Roxanne: Roxanne's Pokemon were both easily defeated and Ash won 2k PD and the Stone Badge; his second badge. Ash later caught a Team Aqua spy and drained knowledge of bases, members, goals, and their resources. Ash later destroyed several safe houses, a few bases, steal hundreds of millions in resources, and confirm Team Aqua's goal of using Kyogre to expand the sea. **Ash caught a Wailmer, quickly evolving it into a Wailord, and got all of his Pokemon up to LVL 30. Ash learned that Max wanted to be a Gym Leader, but would wait until Max actually asked to learn from him. **May caught a Wurmple. *Ash easily won the Knuckle Badge and 3k PD. Ash caught a Nincada, Skitty, and Whismur. *Ash easily defeated the first three gyms, won the prize money, defeated the poacher Rico and freed his prey, and purchased a PokeNav. **Ash had three Gym Badges. Granite Cave *Ash, May, and Max went Treasure Hunting in Granite Cave. Ash had found a few Steelixite and Aggronite, multiple Alakazite, Sablenite, Mawilite, Everstones, and several Key Stones. **May found pearls and an Everstone. Worth 10k. **Max found a few Star Pieces, an Everstone, a few gems, Evolution Stones, and a Steelixite and Aggronite. ***This is worth 300k PD. Max was advised to plan ahead and save up money, a plan that could see him as a millionaire by age thirty or before. *Ash and Co met Steven Stone and they talked about Mega Stones and a possible battle that occurred there in the past, Max sold Steven an Aggronite and Steelixite; getting his own bank accounts in the process and Steven challenged Ash to a battle. Ash swapped out his Pokemon and met Steven outside of Granite Cave. Ash Ketchum VS Steven Stone *Mega Aggron VS Charizard: Aggron used Hyper Beam, which Charizard countered with Dragon Claw and a Fire Blast that was dispersed by Aggron's Dragon Claw and was followed up by a Flamethrower that dealt damage. Ash baited Steven by have Charizard use Draco Meteor and Steven took it, wasting a Protect on a move dealing minimal damage, and had it followed by a super-effective Blast Burn. It took another Blast Burn to defeat Mega Aggron. Ash returned Charizard, who could still battle later. *Lucario VS Gengar: Lucario was trapped with Mean Look, which Steven didn't order a counter too. Ash ordered Hypnosis be used, but Lucario dodged and attacked with Extreme Speed, but Gengar met it with Shadow Punch and managed a Hypnosis in the chaos. Gengar used Nightmare, Dream Eater, Toxic, and Hex to rapidly weaken Lucario. The combo was repeated until Lucario fainted. This was the easiest opponent they faced of Steven's Pokemon. *Magnezone VS Houndoom: Magnezone began with a barrage intended to put both trainers on equal footing and managed to defeat Houndoom despite taking major damage. *Magnezone VS Lapras: Ash used Lapras to lure Steven into sending his Magnezone back out, where it was hit with a Sing and Dream Eater combo that defeated it. Scizor VS Magmortar: Steven attempted to use Scizor's Technician ability and Bullet Punch and Metal Claw his way to victory, but was stopped by Fire Blast, Stone Edge, and Blast Burn both times. Skarmory VS Charizard: Steven had Skarmory brutally attack Blaziken with Toxic, Swift, Aerial Ace, and Steel Wing; dodging counter-attacks and healing any damage with Roost. Ash waited patiently, and when his Pokemon was below 1/3 of its HP he used its mutated Blaze ability to one-shot Skarmory. *Mega Metagross VS Mega Charizard: Metagross was quickly defeated by Flare Blitz, much to Steven's shock. **Ash took his Pokemon for healing in Pokemon Center, with Steven doing the same. **Steven would begin training more intensely. Pokemon in the 90s for next battle. Continued travels.... *Ash halted a Team Aqua and Magma operation and slew Shelly and Tabitha, and took possession of the Red and Blue Orbs... secretly for his own Groudon and Kyogre. **May's Wurmple evolved twice until it evolved into a Beautifly. Ash began making suggestions to help her like combining moves and experimenting, but ended up helping her over her first loss. **Ash battled and defeated many trainers and trained intensely to get his Pokemon all to level 35. Caught an Electrike, Plusle, Minun, and Swalot. **Defeated Team Magma at the Slateport City Oceanic Museum. **Destroyed several more Team Aqua and Magma bases. *Ash defeated Wattson, winning the Dynamo Badge; his fourth badge. **They set off for Fallarbor Town. *Mirage Kingdom: Ash, May, Max, and several other trainers were lured to the Mirage Kingdom by Colonel Hansen who tried stealing Ash's Togekiss only to be ruthless, brutally, and quickly crushed by Ash's vastly superior Pokemon and skills. The royals surrendered after the army was deceived and defeated by Ash's Legendary Pokemon. As temporary king, Ash ordered Hansen be executed and carried it out himself. **Ash's Togekiss stayed in the Togepi Paradise to protect them, but hoped to return to her "daddy" (Ash). **May caught a Skitty after helping to nurse it back to health. May won her first ribbon in Fallarbor Town and Ash dealt Drew a humiliating defeat that put his Pokemon into the Pokemon Center overnight. **Ash defeated more of Team Aqua and Magma on MT. Chimney, and drained knowledge from their minds. *Lavaridge Town: After helping Flannery repair her gyms battlefield and even teaching her how to, Ash was finally able to battle her and he won easily. **Ash had five badges. *Ash caught a Torkoal and teleported them to Verdanturf Town and worked on Pokedex completion while May prepared for her contest. **All Pokemon level 45 or higher. **May won her second ribbon and caught a Bulbasaur. **Ash caught Nero the giant Whiscash. *Ash easily defeated Winona, winning his sixth badge. **Ash ditched May and Max, disguised himself, and dealt with Team Aqua and Magma at the Weather Institute. All were killed. **May wins her third ribbon. **Ash, May, and Max are abducted, but May and Max escape and Ash fakes his death, frees Kyogre and then wiped out both Teams Aqua and Magma. **Ash reveals his survival and his agreement with the vigilante's actions. *Ash VS Tate and Liza: **Pokemon should be level 55 at most. *May won her fourth ribbon despite sabotage attempts. *Village saved. *May caught a mischievous Snorunt: https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/Ash%27s_Glalie *Max befriended a Ralts, which he would later return for with Ash taking him to catch. *Ash VS Juan: Ash challenged Juan, who informed him that it would be a five-on-five Pokemon battle, a Double Battle, and then a three-on-three battle. **Sealeo and Seaking were defeated with a Hypnosis, Hex, and Dream Eater combo with a Destiny Bond thrown in for redundancy. **Luvdisk was defeated with Quick Attack-Leaf Blade combo that shocked Juan with the brutality and ugliness of it. **Whiscash was defeated by a Solar Beam that was followed by Seed Bomb. **Juan's Milotic was defeated by Perish Song, but was heavily damaged by Aerial Ace and Solar Beam. **Six months until Ever Grand Conference starts. **Pokemon should be level 65-70 at maximum. **Ash won his eighth badge. *May caught a Munchlax. Training on Mount Silver (Again) *All Pokemon intended for Ever Grande Conference over level 100. **Dusclops evolved into Dusknoir. *Ash got bored of training and worked on completing the Hoenn portion of the Pokedex and after learning the location of Latias and Latios.... They were trapped with Mean Look from Both Absol and Gengar and then bound with Gengar's Destiny Bond, they never stood a chance after Gengar was Mega Evolved and Absol. Ash caught a Latias and Latios. **Containment Ball invented and was being perfected, with Kurt inspecting and approving it. **Ash learned the location of two Jirachi and vowed to catch one after he had more Containment Balls. Post Training *Ash's Pokemon stronger than ever, excluding Sinnoh Journey Pokemon. **Ash in the Top 40 in the country; Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions. An impressive accomplishment for a thirteen year old. ***Ash lost his virginity to celebrate. Ever Grande Conference *Ash easily got into the Top 32 and 16. **Morrison dealt a humiliating defeat by Ash and vowed to get much stronger. *In their battle, Bill used Alakazam and Mega Evolved it... unable to control it, it soon attacked Bill when he insulted it. Ash wasn't a suspect in Bill's death, but Rick was blamed by Bill's parents. **Ash decided to raise more awareness of the dangers of not testing Mega Evolution. *Ash VS Tyson (Top 8 battle): Ash and his Pokemon dominated the battle with Tyson's Sceptile, Hariyama, Meowth, Shiftry, and Metagross put in the Pokemon Center with severe damage and requiring days to fully recover. Meowth had its already damaged legs virtually destroyed and would never walk again. Donphan badly injured, but wouldn't suffer permanent consequences for Tyson's idiocy. *Harry VS Rick (Ever Grande): Rick's Blaziken was easily beaten by Ash's Milotic, as was Rick's Sceptile with a single Ice Beam. Rick's Swampert was one-hit by Solar Beam. Moltres was easily beaten by several Rock Slide attacks. Articuno was heavily damaged by a Flamethrower that was partly dodged and bound by Absol's Mean Look too. Absol kept up the attack with a Thunderbolt that was dodged and then another that actually hit, with Articuno briefly immobile, Ash had it followed up with another Flamethrower. Rick sent out his final Pokemon, his Zapdos, but disgusted it by ordering it to murder another Pokemon and even dared to insult it. **Ash persuaded Zapdos to rebel and destroy her and her siblings Poke Balls. Zapdos fainted moments later but she gained the sympathy of all watching, excluding Rick and Bill's family. The three birds were caught in Heal Balls before releasing them, sending them towards his private island. All of Rick's Legendary Birds were female. Rick and Bill's family all slaughtered, with their Pokemon added to his collection, and with plans being made to absorb their assets. Ash won the Ever Grande Conference and his third championship. **Ash won the Ever Grande Conference, the title Champion of the Ever Grande Conference, and one million Poke dollars. **Max was 9 years old. He would be months away from becoming a trainer when he returned to Hoenn. Post Ever Grande Conference *Harry absorbed Bill and Rick's family assets, gaining 3 BN and valuable stocks. *Ash left to train for a year on the solitude of Mount Silver. *Ash unlocked a new level of power with Mega Evolution. *Caught Celebi, Jirachi (inert form), Deoxys, Unown, Umbreon, Blissey, and then released Jirachi. **Completed Hoenn Dex and neared completion of Johto Dex. *Ash acquired a Riolu, Piplup, Bronzor, Snorunt, Snover, Turtwig, Spiritomb, Jangmo-o, Poipole, Gible, Dhelmise, and Popplio, but couldn't acquire a Chimchar to complete the starter set. *Helped Max with his feelings about not going through Johto with May. Sinnoh Travels *Ash meets Dawn on Sinnoh Route 202 after she tried capturing Pikachu and had her Piplup injured by him near Ash's resting spot. Ash and Dawn separate but would meet sometimes. *Ash meets Paul and is completely unimpressed by the idiot. Ash deals Paul a humiliating defeat and then mocked Paul as a lazy trainer with average potential. **Ash caught a Starly LVL 4, Bidoof, Kricketot, and Shinx. **Evolved Kricketot (10) and Bidoof (15). and released them. Keep Shinx and Starly. **Paul learns how skilled Ash is but remains arrogant about his chances. *Ash meets Nando and Ash suggests that Nando do both until he either decides upon one or decides to pursue both... which Nando agrees with and sees the wisdom in. *Ash opts to fly on Charizard to Oreburgh City, having pre-trained to beat the first Gym Leader. *Ash VS Roark: Ash arrived in Oreburgh City and challenged Roark, being able to to take an early lead and defeat Roark. **Pokemon should be no higher than level 25. **Ash acquired fossils of Cranidos, Rampardos, Shieldon, and Bastiodon. *Ash meets Pokemon Hunter J and crushes her device and arm after she targets Pikachu. J later bled to death while Ash stunned her Pokemon, took down her entire operation and slaughtered her clients and minions. **Melodi and her Pokemon all Obliviated of Ash's actions and J's body was destroyed. **Ash acquires a level 65 Salamence (J's), Drapion (57/J's), several Skarmory, Metang, Crobat, Sharpedo, **Max turns ten and starts his journey as a trainer. Ash visited him and reunited him with his befriended Pokemon: Ralts and Shuppet. **J's Salamence given to Clair via Lance and her Drapion was given to Koga. https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/J%27s_client%27s_henchmen#Pok.C3.A9mon https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/J%27s_client%27s_Aggron *Ash catches a Pachirisu, Buizel, Shellos, Gastrodon, Finneon, Drifloon, Lumineon near Valley Windworks. *Ash meets Cheryl and sleeps with her, her being legal age was very appealing to him. **Ash catches a Budew and releases it using food bribes. **Ash, Cheryl, and Gardenia find the Amber Castle... to celebrate Ash had sex with Cheryl again. **Ash flew to the next gym location after training. *Ash VS Gardenia: Poipole, Spiritomb, and Snorunt/Snover, allow Ash to beat Gardenia with relative ease. **Pokemon should be no higher than level 35. **Ash won the Forest Badge, his second badge. **Ash caught a Buneary (13) and Rotom (20) in the Old Chateau. *Ash arrived in Hearthome City and learns that the Gym Leader is absent and leaves after having his Pokemon checked out by Nurse Joy. **Pokemon should be no higher than level 50. **Ash travels to Mt. Coronet to train his Magneton and Nosepass to evolution; Magneton was already close. **Ash begins working on the Pokedex and training his older Pokemon while slacking on his Sinnoh Pokemon since he over trained them due to ignorance. Both were evolved. **Ash catches a Chingling and released it. *Ash VS Maylene: Maylene was beaten with ease, but Ash told her that she did pretty good and advised her to teach her Lucario Dark Pulse, Thunder Punch or Ice Punch, or Stone Edge to cover type weaknesses. Otherwise she would need a clever strategy to counter her opponents type advantage. Bronzor, Spiritomb, Dhelmise, Staraptor, **Pokemon should be no higher than level 50. **Ash won his third badge, the Cobble Badge. **Ash's Pikachu performs a team sweep on Sho; humiliating the brat and winning a lot of money: 250k off him. **Ash learned of Cynthia's location and switched his Pokemon to battle her. SEE NOTES AND CHAPTER. *Ash watched Paul get defeated, until Paul forfeited his match with Cynthia. Ash challenges Cynthia to a Pokemon battle, which she accepted. **Cynthia's Lucario, her second most powerful, was beaten by Blast Burn and Flare Blitz. **Cynthia's Spiritomb was beaten by Moonblast. Spiritomb was hindered by Misty Terrain and Imprison. **Cynthia's Togekiss was defeated by Thunder on the entire battlefield. **Cynthia's Gastrodon was defeated by Solar Beam, with Blast Burn super-heating the ground for containment. **Cynthia forfeited after having only one Pokemon left, but Cynthia vowed to train to beat Harry. PKMN in the 90s and 100s next time. *Ash's Retreat: Ash warned Cynthia, Paul, and Dawn, against trying to catch Pokemon there. Ash gave Paul a very harsh but true evaluation of his skill and performance. *Ash VS Crasher Wake: After battling Cynthia and winning, Ash went to Pastoria City Gym to win his fourth badge. Abomasnow, Torterra, and Dhelmise allowed Ash to beat Crasher Wake. **Pokemon should be no higher than level 55. **Ash won his fourth badge, the Fen Badge. *Ash won his fifth badge off a lesser Gym Leader. HERE *Ash VS Byron: Ash's Flareon was used to sweep his entire team. **Pokemon should be no higher than level 60. **Ash won his sixth badge and wins the Mine Badge. *Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition: Ash was partnered up with Paul, much to their shared disdain, and neither of them cooperated with the other. Paul was later reported for abuse with video evidence even being presented. Chimchar was placed into Ash's custody/ownership; much to Paul's fury, and Paul was put on five years probation and would be monitored by a league official assigned to travel with him and he was deemed a threat to Chimchar's life and well-being. **Ash began training Chimchar and counseling him over his past trauma and issues. *Ash VS Candice: Infernape swept her entire team to prove his power to Ash. **Pokemon should be no higher than level 65. **With the three Regis with him, Ash battled Regigigas and caught it. **Ash caught a Shiny Metagross. *Ash was invited to the Pokemon Summer Academy but declined citing his busy schedule and the suddeness of the invitation. **Ash teleported back to Canalave City and caught a Darkrai (DP 104) and Cresselia (anime). **Ash caught another Metagross (DP158). *Ash VS Volkner: Volkner refused to battle Ash and was called a coward and when that didn't get the desired result Ash then resorted to mockery. "Did you start giving badges away when every new trainer beat you with their starters? Or did you just lose so much that giving away badges seemed like the logical away to avoid suffering a humiliating defeat every day?" Volkner accepted the challenge just to shut Ash up. Platinum team. **Pokemon should be no higher than level 70. **Ash caught a Heatran: https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/Heatran_(DP168) *Seven months until the Lily of the Valley Conference. * https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/DP096:_Losing_Its_Lustrous! Ash purged the organization afterward. *Ash caught a Phione, Manaphy, Shaymin, Heatran, and Regigigas; the last on Death's advice. ??????? https://workofzanet69.fandom.com/wiki/Timeline_(HK_PKMN)#Sinnoh_Travels https://workofzanet69.fandom.com/wiki/HP_PKMN_MSTR_Timeline#Sinnoh_Travels *Ash was given an Arceus from a world recreated by Cyrus, and a Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Phione, Manaphy, Shaymin, and many other Pokemon that Ash would have to neglect after evolving or hatching. **Bonsly, Mime Jr., Happiny, Chingling, Munchlax, Leafeon, Glaceon, **Ash is informed of Rick's death and that he must battle another trainer who exploited the powers of Legendary Pokemon and that the user would die upon losing. *Training for the Sinnoh League: Ash got his Pokemon to level 105 and taught them many moves. Lily of the Valley Conference *Ash easily passed through the screening rounds with his high level and superiorly trained Pokemon. **During the opening ceremony, Ash warned Conway and Nando of Tobias. *Ash, Paul, Barry, Conway, and Tobias advanced to the Top 16. **Barry and Conway were eliminated from the conference; both placing in the Top 16. **Paul had his entire team swept by Infernape. ????? *Ash, Paul, Tobias, and five others advanced to the Top 8. **Ash easily defeated Paul with no Pokemon lost. **Ash defeated his next opponent and was slated to battle Tobias next. **Ash was ranked Top 20 nationally due to defeating Cynthia and Steven Stone so thoroughly. *Readers learned the name of the Kanto Champion; Arius who uses a death themed team. *Tobias was beaten with ease and Ash won the Lily of the Valley Conference and the Sinnoh League. **Legendary Pokemon banned from competitions by decree of Arceus. **'Pyramid King' Brandon refused to release his Regi Trio... Ash's Charizard made short work of Brandon's entire team in a six-on-one battle. Brandon was turned to stone by Arceus as punishment. *Party in Celebration of Ash Ketchum's National Pokedex Completion: Ash's mother Delia, Lance; the Johto Champion, Kanto and Orre Elite Four, and a Dragon Master, Misty, of the Johto and Orre Elite Four, Leaf; Ash's childhood friend, Clair; of the Blackthorn City Gym, Steven Stone, Cynthia, May and Max, and Blue Oak. **Ash was proclaimed a Dragon Master by Lance and Ash agreed to battle Blue oak in the future. **Max was given three powerful Pokemon. **May befriended Ash's Pachirisu, Roserade, and Lopunny, and Ash let her have them so that the three could be happy after the training. **After the party Pokemon thieves tried to steal his Pokemon. They were captured, stripped of any useful knowledge, and then burned alive... Ash spent two more hours wiping out their organization. Unova Journey *Ash arrived in Unova with his mother and Professor Oak and meets Professor Juniper and Trip. **Ash saw Zekrom and went to battle it and catch it. *Ash catches an abandoned Tepig and begins healing it. Ash would later kill Shamus for his evil and crimes. https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/Ash%27s_Pignite Gym Battles *Ash easily beat the three Striaton City Gym Leaders. *Ash easily beat Lenora, winning his second badge. *Ash easily beat Burgh, winning his third badge. *Ash easily beat Elesa, winning his fourth badge. *Ash easily beat Clay, winning his fifth badge. *Ash easily beat Skyla, winning his sixth badge. *Ash easily beat Brycen, winning his seventh badge. *Ash easily beat Drayden, winning his eighth badge. *Ash defeated many trainers from Unova, winning huge sums of money. *Team Plasma tried killing Ash and stealing his Pokemon, but were disarmed of Pokemon and then brutally executed via being burned alive. Ash quickly purged Team Plasma, gaining many Pokemon to give away. Clair was given Ghetsis' level 66 Hydreigon and two Deino via Lance. Zekrom released as promised. *Ash caught a Dragonite near Undella Town and a Hydreigon, but also cleared Dragonite's name. https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/Hydreigon_(BW091) https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/Iris%27_Dragonite https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/Shiny_Onix *Ash was awarded alts of Kyurem, Reshiram, and Zekrom for purging Team Plasma. *Ash decided to challenge and defeat the Unova Elite Four and Alder for the 3m PD, experience, and the challenge. Ash left for the Vertress Conference. Vertress Conference *Ash registered early upon arrival and then exercised his Pokemon, shopped, and toured the city. Ash met Cameron, being unimpressed with him, but made sure that he registered early. **Ash, Virgil, Dino, Cameron, Russet, Antonio, and Katharine all advance to the Top 8. **Ash easily won his next battles, with not even Vergil proving to be a challenge for him. *Ash won the Vertress Conference, his fifth in a row, extending his records, and then he announced his intention to challenge the Unova Elite Four and Alder. **Marshal and Grimsley beaten with fair ease despite their ranks. **Ash employed a strategy using his Chandelure and Imprison against Caitlin, defeating her Metagross, Musharna, and Gothitelle. Gengar defeated her Reuniclus, Sigilyph, and Gallade with ease. **Shauntal was easily defeated with Chandelure defeating her Chandelure, Cofagrigus, Driftblim, Banette by using Imprison to strip them of their moves and then beat them into submission. *Ash VS Alder: Alder's Bouffalant was beaten by a single Brick Break from Blaziken, after enduring a Stone Edge and countering it with Counter. Druddigon was beaten with Ice Beam and Thunderbolt, with Perish Song and Sing as a precaution. Alder tried using Accelgor to defeat Lapras, but returned it to avoid the effect of Perish Song. Ash returned Lapras and sent out Blaziken to bait Alder into sending out his Volcarona or another Pokemon. Once Volcarona was out, Ash had Blaziken use Stone Edge & Rock Slide to defeat Volcarona. **Both Ash and Alder knew that Ash would win, but Alder was committed to giving Ash a good battle and sent out Excavalier and had it use Aerial Ace, which felt prey to Counter and then Blast Burn. Accelgor was sent out next and used Focus Blast, which was dodged and countered with Flare Blitz, defeating Accelgor. Alder's Vanilluxe was easily beaten and Ash won the Unova League Championship. *Ash abdicated, appointing Marshal as champion so that he can better the Unova League with new training programs and mentorships. Ash "reigned" for a week. Kalos Journey *Ash arrived in Kalos and after having his Pokedex updated he left to challenge Viola. **Ash defeated Viola and won the Bug Badge and 1k Poke dollars. **Ash continued traveling, catching a Snorlax that was plaguing a town and beating many trainers, and capturing a gold colored Magikarp in Ambrette Town. *Ash won the Cliff Badge from Grant and 2k Poke dollars. *Ash won the Rumble Badge from Korrina and 3k Poke dollars. **Ash caught a Salamence after a trainer angered it with an accidental attack, and and sent it to Clair. *Ash won the Plant Badge from Ramos and 4k Poke dollars. *Ash won the Voltage Badge from Clembot and 5k Poke dollars. *Ash won the Fairy Badge from Valerie and 6k Poke dollars. *Ash won the Psychic Badge from Olympia and 7k Poke dollars. **Ash caught a Breloom. *Ash won the Iceberg Badge from Wulfric and 8k Poke dollars. *Ash saved a Zygarde cell named Squishy and slew Mable, Celosia, Aliana and Bryony and gave their Pokemon away. *Ash later defeated Team Flare at Terminus Cave. *Ash slew hundreds of Team Flare Grunts, saved Zygarde, tortured Xerosic to death, and he exposed the actions of Lysandre to Alain. Alain learned of Lysandre's actions and began distrusting him. *Purge of Lysandre's influence: Ash bought up 52% of Lysandre's Lab while wiping out Team Flare bases. Mairin and Chespie were rescued, with Ash killing Lysandre and then rescuing Alain. The final Team Flare base was destroyed by Groudon. Zygarde removed its energy from Chespie, bringing a smile to Mairin's face and freeing Chespie from a coma. Ash returned to his training. Lumiose Conference *Ash attended the pre-conference party and gathered intel on his opponents. *Ash easily won the conference. *Ash gained alts of Yveltal, Zygarde, Volcanion for it's typing. *Ash left to train even more and later decimated the Kanto Elite Four and Champion Arius. Beginning the Crucible *Champion: Ash Ketchum *Elite Four: Arius, Steven Stone, Lance Wotaru, and Misty Waterflower. Strongest>weakest. Invitees: Max Maple, Sawyer, Alain, Paul, Conway, Jon Dickson, Harrison, Virgil, Cameron, Wallace, Red, Blue, Cynthia Shirona, Alder, Diantha, and many others. Notes: *EP64/65 is where Mewtwo left Giovanni and destroys his HQ. *League Conferences held every year. Ash's Battle Frontier travels take a year. 15 during Sinnoh League Tournament. Still 15 when leaving for Unova in spring. 16 during Unova League Tournament. 17 During Kalos Tournament. *Best Trainer lists? Regional, national, and global? *Orre located on the northwest portion of the Kanto-Johto landmass and is mostly desert. https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/List_of_Shadow_Pok%C3%A9mon *Leg Birds learn moves every 7 levels. *Mew can devolve Pokemon via Devolution Beam and Devo Crush. Can also evolve Pokemon at will, but levels are required. ** https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Devolution *Cynthia in her early twenties (20) while Ash travels through Sinnoh. *Diantha 18/19 at most. *Have Chars achieve some goals and don't retcon levels. *Tobias' team: Darkrai, Latios, Latias, Entei, Cresselia, Birds, Empoleon, OR Heatran, Raikou, *Ash's goal is to become an undefeatable Champion Trainer with multiple teams. Needs two teams, with back-ups for injured and to command them like a Master. Become champ of of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova (optional; it's close to Kanto and Sinnoh), **Study Primal Reversion to augment his own Pokemon. **Learn to see Mega-Evolution Energy and channel it into his Pokemon. *Z-Moves; Ash has nothing to learn and could easily understand them and have his Pokemon perform them. *Ash was made a Research Assistant and can carry more Pokemon; 12, have far less restrictions, are deemed knowledgeable enough to assist in police matters, and can even recommend that Trainers have their license revoked. Research Assistant Professor is the next level up. *Ash was promoted to a Professor due to being more of an expert than Professor Sycamore on Mega Evolution. **No carry limit, but 20 is ideal. Red's Pokemon Battling Red before he knows that he is ready isn't in character. *Pikachu M LVL: 170: Static: Volt Tackle, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Thunder, Toxic, Brick Break, *Charizard/Mega Charizard X M LVL: 165: Blaze: Blast Burn, Flare Blitz, Air Slash, Dragon Pulse, Seismic Toss, Flamethrower, Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Fire Spin, Fire Blast, Slash, Swift, *Venusaur M LVL: 160: Overgrow: Frenzy Plant, Giga Drain, Sludge Bomb, Sleep Powder, Vine Whip, Solar Beam, Razor Leaf, Poison Powder, / *Blastoise M LVL: 160: Torrent: Hydro Cannon, Blizzard, Flash Cannon, Focus Blast, *Snorlax M LVL: 165: Thick Fat: Shadow Ball, Crunch, Blizzard, Giga Impact, Mega Punch, Double-Edge, Mega Kick, Belly Drum, Rest, Earthquake, Toxic, Protect, *Lapras M: LVL: 160: Shell Armor: Body Slam, Brine, Psychic, Blizzard, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, Thunderbolt, *Espeon M: LVL: 160: Synchronize: Psychic, Reflect, Swift, May's PKMN https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/Ash%27s_Glalie Max's PKMN * https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/Ralts_(AG110) Gardevoir * https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/Shuppet_(AG081) Banette * Sceptile * Altaria * Flygon * Ninjask * Shedinja https://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Gyarados_(DP047) LVL 55 https://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Aggron_(DP119) LVL 63 https://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Metagross_(DP158) LVL 60 Johto PKMN: Tyranitar Houndoom Category:Timelines